


Passin Through

by Passionpire88



Category: Mulan (1998), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Mulan is a journalist on a hunt for a story down South. And then she meets a waitress...(This makes it sound better than it is) Apologies on bad characterization and dialogue for Tiana.





	Passin Through

The crackly brown booth cushion felt immensely comfortable after the end of the long drive from Massachusetts. “Coffee?” Mulan looked up to see a tired but pretty waitress dressed in a classic diner uniform that was lily pad green. 

“I...Yes. Thank you.” 

“Long day darlin?” The nametag said Tiana. 

“Long drive.” 

“How long?” The brown eyes sparkled with interest. 

Northampton, Massachusetts.” She replied with a yawn.

“What are ya doin all the way down here?” 

“Work.” 

“Oh. Well...Can I get you anything else?” 

“A plate of chicken and dumplings would be nice. You don't get any real southern food up north.” Said Mulan with a playful smile. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Said Tiana with a wink as she wrote the order down.

Mulan did her very best not to watch the curvy figure of the waitress walk away but she was only human. Something about Tiana had captured her interest. Perhaps it was because it had been too long since the journalist had had a date. Maybe it was the fact that her last relationship had ended on a sour note...whatever the case there was a spark of life in Mulan’s eyes when Tiana returned. “It's Tiana, right?”

“Mhmm.” 

“When...uh...when do you get off of work?” 

“Oh.” The dark skin flushed beautifully in surprise before a small smirk flickered. “You know it's not very proper to hit on a waitress.” She said coyly. 

“I wasn't hitting on-Well maybe I-Is that a no?” Stammered Mulan knowing her pale skin made it very prominent how flustered she was. 

“Never said it was.” Tiana said with a light chuckle. “Meet me outside. There's a bar down the road. I'll see you in an hour.” 

“Um...Thank you.” 

“You're very welcome. And don't tell me your name. I'll find out when I pick up your check.” She said with an impish grin. 

Mulan smiled back and began to dig into her meal. When the check came she made sure to write her number on it before walking out of the diner. She may be just passing through, but it was a nice way to begin a journey.


End file.
